100 Ships Set Sail
by The 2nd Avatar
Summary: Everyone is made with a soul mate, yet she is like the sea. She found 100, each like a ship. They set sail, eventually they leave forever, and another one is needed. Me pairing my OC Kana with anyone and everyone. My interpretation of the 100 mood challenge.
1. Vulnerable

**Legal necessities: **I don't own the Avatar franchise.

098. Vulnerable- Zukana- ZukoxKana

_After the Fire Days Festival._

_Alternate ending to chapter 16 of The Two Souls: Flowing Water. No need to read the other Fanfic. But if you want to know who Kana is, go read that. Or don't. It doesn't matter._

"Look," Kana snapped, "I know you don't want to be here, but you could at least respect the fact that these performers bring culture to _your_ people, who are far away from their homes."

"I didn't mean it in that way, Kana."

"Whatever," she hissed while placing the gold mask back over her face, "it's getting late, maybe we should just go back to the ship."

"No." she looked at him in – what he suspected – a surprised manner, "you're right. We're going to stay until the end of the festival." She continued to stare at him, and he could see her blue eyes sparkle through the holes in her mask. With a shrug she walked away to another attraction, and soon Kana is as bouncy as ever, happy to be at the Fire Days festival.

They didn't stay until the end of the festival, because at one point both admitted they were tired. On their walk back, Kana wouldn't stop nudging Zuko until he said that spending his time there wasn't as completely boring as he had thought. She accepted these words with a laugh, and his lips perked up just enough to be considered a smile.

He had a sudden idea, and couldn't help but act on it. She was following him without really thinking about it, so when there was a turn on the trail leading to the beach of a river, he took it. By the time Kana realized they weren't going in the right direction, they were already there.

"Where are we?" Kana gasped, staring at the gently flowing river with wide eyes.

"I wanted to make up how I made you feel at the festival, and I thought the best way to do that, would be to take you swimming."

"Zuko… I- I can't."

"What?" he snapped, turning to glare at her.

"It's just that I don't think…"

"I didn't have to do this," he snarled, "the least you could do is show some appreciation!"

"It's not that I'm not grateful!" Kana exclaimed in surprise, "It's because I don't want to go swimming!"

"You're a Waterbender, why would you deny the only chance you have at getting in the water?" he hissed.

"It's because- it's because of my back!" she shouted at him, "you're not the only one who have scars, Zuko!" he just stared at her blankly, and she couldn't stand it. "You wear yours on your face, a constant reminder. But even without seeing them, I always know they're still there."

"Why- how did…" Kana watched as he stuttered, and closed her eyes in pain before opening them and letting out a breath. She gazed at Zuko uncertainly, then turned around, showing her back. He just watched as she brushed her brown hair over a shoulder, stiff with tension. And before he knew what was happening, the light blue cloth dipped, showing her tanned skin.

"What are you doing?" he yelped, making her stop for a fraction of a second before letting the blue fabric fall to her waist. Her arms came up, and she slowly pinched the white bindings to expose her skin. And as he stared at her bare back, Zuko's nose flared, and he let out a steam filled hiss. Five jagged, thick lines trailed down her skin, reaching like greedy fingers to her waist.

Her head was bowed, and he knew her eyes were pinched shut in vulnerability. He quickly shed his own shirt, allowing his scars to show in the bright moonlight. "Kana, look at me." He said in determination. She did as she was told timidly, peaking at him over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Thin lines traveled all over his skin, none were as severe as her own, but there were still quite a lot. She turned all the way around, shirt precariously pulled back up as she walked forward.

Zuko turned around to show her the longest, and nastiest of scars, and she ran her hand over it slowly. "How?" she asked quietly.

"It was a training accident when I was learning to use the dao swords."

"Why didn't you use practice swords?"

"Because it wasn't the same thing, you only learn in real situations. I will never make the same mistake I did then."

"Ya…" she murmured, stepping away from him.

"Kana, what happened?" he asked, cupping her chin, and forcing her face up so she was looking in his eyes.

"It looks like we both have daddy problems." She laughed darkly, making him rip away from her. "What Zuko, did you think you were the only person with family issues?"

"Let's go." He growled, bending over to pick up his shirt. Kana stared at him for a second before shaking her head. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she did. Without a word she stripped out of her dress, and hopped into the chilled water. She stayed beneath the surface for a few seconds, then pushed back to the top.

Zuko was staring at her underneath the tree, the darkness obscuring his expression, but his hand was clenched tightly around his red shirt. "Thank you for taking me here, Zuzu. I'm sorry I wasn't appreciative."

He was still for a minute before walking over to her, getting to his knees. He reached down, pulling her up, and kissed her on the lips. Her breath shuddered out in surprise so he moved away. "These," Zuko murmured, trailing his fingers down her back, "don't mean anything."

Without out warning she rose from the water, pressing her lips to his while pushing him down. She pulled away suddenly, and brushed a light kiss against his scar. "Neither does this." Zuko reached up, and pulled her back down to meet his kiss.

_If anyone has requests for any pairing with Kana or a situation you want to see, feel free to ask. I will be more than willing to do them._


	2. Nostalgic

**Legal necessities: **I don't own the Avatar franchise.

068. Nostalgic- Irohana- IrohxKatara

_TW(Trigger Warning)_

_Iroh has passed away, but at least Kana still has his garden._

Kana could still remember his face. The way he would smile at her and call her 'his flower lady' instead of Fire Lady. It always put an amused smile on her lips. But he was gone now, somewhere in the spirit world. When he first died, she had considered going to the there to find him, but she put that thought behind her.

She knew the consequences that could bring. The same thing had happened to Avatar Kuruk, and the world had fallen out of balance… She couldn't let Aang fix the world by himself, that wouldn't be right. Or as Iroh would say: That wouldn't be honorable.

_What was with his family and honor? _She thought to herself with a wistful smile, while putting the spade back in the dirt. She turned it over and let the moist soil fall back to the earth, brushing her finger along a rose petal and sighing.

She could remember the first day she had come to the palace. She had stumbled across Iroh gardening, and couldn't help but be curious. She had never seen an entire garden was composed of tea plants, with only a single baby rose bush in the middle. She remembered asking him what the point of having roses in a tea garden was, as she sat down next to him.

He had told her if she could care for the tiny flowers, and make them bloom, he would tell her. Kana set out to learn this little secret of his, and everyday she sat next to him, caring for the roses. The heat was a constant problem, but she wouldn't let anything deter those roses' growth.

At some point he had commented that if she were so protective of flowers, he would hate to see anyone who tried to mess with one of her children. That had made her blush, and made him laugh. Since then they had settled into a routine of throwing playful barbs at one another. That's when he had come up with Flower Lady, and she had returned with Tea Lord.

That was probably her favorite memory of him. That or perhaps all that wasted time coming up with useless poetry. Together they had made up the proverb: You Rise With The Moon, I Rise With The Sun. It became possibly the most famous in the world, even with the war going on. Who didn't like the comparison of two opposites, when the two who created it were hopelessly in love?

Kana liked to believe that they still were, wherever he was in the spirit world; she liked to believe he still thought of her. Just like how everyday she sat outside in their garden, and still thought of him. She imagined he did, as his reincarnation visited almost every hour she was out here.

He had even taken over a nest up in the trees, where three abandoned eggs sat. She had found the poor eggs one day on accident, and had taken them inside, using her Firebending to keep them warm. But when she had come back from her gardening expeditions, the Fire Nations only non-predator bird was sitting on them. What was more surprising though, was the fact that the bird was a male.

She didn't shoo him away, or move the nest for a few days. All she did was grab a few worms at the gardens for him to eat. He was suspicious the first day, but accepted the offering anyways. His beak had brushed her finger, and that's when she knew. That bird was her 'Tea Lord.'

Five days passed, and the little Iroh bird allowed her to move the nest to a tree overlooking the garden. She had cried when putting it down, and the bird had jumped on her head in a calming manner. She still shed some tears, but they were ones of happiness. Kana had thought she'd have to wait for the next life to see him again, but she didn't.

It was a true miracle.

Kana turned over another spade of dirt, and caught sight of a worm. Her hand darted out, and she threw it in the air, the little Iroh bird darting down to grab it before swooping back to his now empty nest. The last baby had left a week before, and she could tell he was a little put down by that fact. She was happy that he had come back as a gentle creature, she didn't think he had it in him to be anything but. Perhaps more powerful then a little bird, but he was always full of surprises.

She laughed then, and held out a hand for him, letting him land on her finger. She placed him on the ground right beneath her rose bush, and he started to hop around, hunting for the first time in a month. Kana knew that Iroh was still technically in the spirit world, but that part of him that needed to live was in this bird.

"You never told me why you had planted a rose bush in your garden." She murmured quietly. "I guess I'll just have to wait to meet you in the spirit world, huh?" The little bird just continued to hop around, acting oblivious to what she was talking about. Without so much as a chirp, he fluttered his wings, and floated into the air around her roses. He zipped around looking for something, and before Kana could stop him, he pulled a bulb from the flowers.

He flew towards her, hovering over her hand until she opened it. The little bird dropped the bulb, then plucked a tea leaf from another plant, and dropped this too, into her palm. She stared down at it, feeling Iroh's slight weight on her knee, and realized why he had roses in his garden. You could make tea from a rose bulb.

She laughed gently, her shaking causing the little bird to zip from her knee back up into his nest. She glanced back up at him before returning her gaze to her palm, tears burning in her eyes. She knew that he didn't remember her, that he just had a feeling that he could trust her. But that was enough. It was enough to know that their friendship had transcended life times, and that maybe one day, so would their love.


	3. Guilty

**Legal necessities: **I don't own the Avatar franchise.

048. Guilty- Kanaang- KanaxAang

_Kana is married to Fire Lord Zuko. Aang is guilty he doesn't care._

.

Aang is guilty that _**the first twenty times she cried afterwards**_, ashamed.

He is guilty that_** he stopped her from telling those nineteen times**_ she wanted too.

He is guilty that _**he stole eighteen kisses**_ when they flew in the sky on Appa's back.

.

Aang is guilty that **_he lied about the seventeen days_** they spent 'traveling'.

He's guilty that **_they almost got caught sixteen times_**.

He's guilty when realizing that _**the last fifteen times**_ he was trying to get caught.

.

Aang's guilty when_** it takes fourteen tries to stop glaring at Zuko**_ when his arm is wrapped around her shoulders.

He's guilty **_when she's thirteen days late_** and he's happy.

He's guilty when_** he says twelve times they should tell**_ everyone the baby might be his, and makes Kana cry the last time.

.

Aang's guilty when**_ eleven times he sees_** **_Kana_** when looking at Katara, and wants it to be a reality.

He's guilty that _**ten times he whispers 'I love you'**_ in her ear, and wishes Katara and Zuko didn't exist.

He's guilty that the **_nine months of her pregnancy_** make him happier than when he knew _his_ wife was carrying _his_ child.

.

Aangs's guilty that **_eight seconds after being born_** he hates the baby for having golden eyes.

He's guilty when he **_'accidentally'__ broke seven of Zuko's bones_** in a sparring match.

He's guilty that _**six months went by**_ and he hasn't seen Kana at all.

.

Aang's guilty that _**five times he pulled her into the closet**_ just to hold her.

He's guilty when _**four times he sees Kana smile at Zuko**_, and it makes him want to break the Fire Lords face in.

He's guilty that _**he begged her**_ **_three time__s_** for just one kiss.

He's guilty that he planned **_for two nights_** to be with Kana again.

.

Aang is guilty that_** the first night they're together again**_ after such a long time, **_he isn't guilty anymore._**


End file.
